Sleep Over At My House
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: Maka Alburn, Nagisa Furukawa, Liz and Patty Thompson, Haruhi Fujioka, and Misa Amane sleep over at my house for a night. **Rights go to Rightful owners**
1. Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You

**Anime Sleep over at my house!**

**These people are here:**

***Nagisa Furukawa *Haruhi Fujioka *Maka Alburn *Liz Thompson *Misa Amane *Patty Thompson *Me (KitKat)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" Nagisa Furukawa says standing outside my door. Her redish-brown hair falls carelessly into her brown eyes. She claps her hands in joy. "It's been so long since I've been to a sleep over!"

"Calm down, kiddo," Liz Thompson says. "It's only a sleep over." She paints her nails pink while trying not to notice her dirty blonde hair in her blue eyes.

"Sissy, why do you always paint your nails?" Patty Thompson asks looking over her sister's shoulder. She swings her light blonde hair around making it hit her a few times in her blue eyes.

"I don't always do that!" Liz yells defensively.

"Yes you do, sis," Patty says.

"Umm, look, Patty," Liz says pointing to a tree. "It's Kid."

"Kidy! What are you doing here?" she asks hugging the tree.

"That was a little mean, Liz," Maka Albarn says shaking her head causing her blonde pigtails to hit her cheeks softly. Her green eyes show wonder and annoyance.

"Well, she was getting on my nerves," Liz shrugs.

"I agree with her. That was mean even if she was on your nerves," Misa Amane says. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder blinking her greenish-brown eyes. "You get on my nerves and I'm not telling you to hug a tree. Even if she's gullible."

"What? I get on your nerves?" Liz asks shocked. The door opens.

"Oh it's nice you all came," I say smiling. My blonde hair is up into a loose pony tail. My blue eyes show the same feeling as I am trying to contain. "Come on let's go inside." I hug everyone that passes me. I close the door.

"Wait, where's Patty?" I ask.

"Dammit, she's still outside," Liz says going outside to get her.

"Okay, well I'm KitKat. I'm so glad you all could come."

"I'm glad to be here," Nagisa says. She bows and says, "I'm Nagisa Furukawa of class 3B from Hikarizaka Private High School."

"Nice to meet you," I say bowing.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi says. "I'm from Ouran High School. Class A"

I hear Misa laugh. "Fujioka? What kinda last name is that? Amone is way better."

"Mine. That's my last name?" Haruhi says.

"And what is with the boy hair cut? Are you trying to be a boy?"

"No, I cut it because it was too long and too much to handle," Haruhi says being honest.

"Well I am a Japanese model. That's way better than being surrounded by weirdos all day."

"I agree with that," Haruhi laughs changing the subject.

"Try living with Soul," Maka adds. We all laugh. "I'm Maka Albarn. I go to DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am a meister, if you couldn't tell."

"We all get along so well!" Nagisa announces smiling happily. "But, I have to ask: who are those two outside?"

"I can answer that," Maka says. "The taller one is Liz and the shorter one is Patty. Both from DWMA. Both also weapons."

"Umm, excuse me... Maka?" Haruhi asks. "What's the difference between meisters and weapons?"

"Meisters are... in control of the weapons. The weapons are just there for... protection, I guess?" Maka explains.

"Ohhhh. Makes sense," Misa says nodding.

Liz and Patti walk in. "BYE KIDD! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Patty says waving to a tree. Liz rolls her eyes and closes the door.

"Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long. Patti wouldn't get off of Kidd," Liz explains. "I'm Liz Thompson, and this is Patty my younger sister."

"Hi," Misa says. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Me too," Liz says opening her arms for a hug. Misa accepts and steps into Liz's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Maka!

Chapter 2:It's Maka!

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask sitting on a chair in the living room.

Everyone is silent for a minute. The only movement is when Liz and Patty look at each other. Patty nods and they yell, "DANCE PARTY!"

Nagisa jumps up and down in excitement. "That'll be so much fun! Can we, can we, can we, can we _please_? Purdy please? With sprinkles and cherries on top?" she begs.

"Well, if no one objects-" I start.

"YEAH!" Misa says louder than necessary.

"KitKat!" a voice calls from the top of the stairs. I run to the bottom. My brown haired brother is a the top.

"Yes?"

"Keep it down!" he says scolding me. Maka walks over to me.

"Is everything okay?" she asks. She looks up the stairs.

"Yeah-"

"N-no way! Y-You're Maka!" my brother announces his brown eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah, and this is KitKat," she says stating the obvious.

"I love your acting!" my brother says coming down the stairs on step at a time.

Maka laughs. "Thanks."

"Go back upstairs, bub," I say pointing up the stairs.

"B-but it's Maka!"

"I know she is. Now go. You've seen her, now go," I raise my voice some.

"Can I give her a hug?" he asks. I look at Maka.

She nods. In no time, my brother is running down the stairs and into Maka's arms.

He runs with so much force, that he makes Maka fall backwards. He takes deep a breath in. "You smell pretty," he says.

"Thanks?" Maka asks more than says.

"Okay, you had your hug now go," I say pulling him up.

"Bye Maka," he says going up the stairs. He waves to the confused Maka.

"Are you okay?" Misa asks concerned.

"Yeah," she says brushing off her skirt.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah," she answers sounding lost.

"That was funny with the hug and everything," Patty says laughing along with Liz.

"That's something to tell Soul and Kidd," Liz adds.

Nagisa gives Maka a hug. "That's how Youhei is. Just like it. I'm so sorry for you."

"It's fine," Maka says. She smiles reassuringly. I smile seeing she is just fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

"So instead of a dance party, why don't we play 'Truth or Dare'?" Haruhi asks sitting on the couch.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Liz says sitting next to her.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask. We all sit in a small circle on the floor.

"I will!" Misa announces raising her hand. "Hmm. So do I need a bottle?"

"That might be best. Hang on real quick," I say. Misa nods.

I walk into the pantry in search for a bottle. I find an empty two-liter one and grab it, walking back to the group of girls.

"Here ya go!" I say giving it to Misa. We all sit in a small circle.

Misa spins the bottle and it lands on Patty. "Patty? Truth or dare?" she asks.

We look at Patty. She is playing with a giraffe and pretending it has a gun and is shooting an imaginary car. "Pew. Pew. Take that Mr. Car! Mr. Giraffe can always win against you! Ha Ha!"

"Patty!" Liz says.

"Yes, sis?" She looks at Liz.

"Truth or dare?" Misa asks again.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stack up canned goods from the pantry until you can't reach the top!"

"Alright." Patty stands up clutching Mr. Giraffe by the neck and walks into the kitchen. I follow close behind.

I grab all the canned goods from the pantry and set them onto the counter. Patty stacks all but 10. She can't stack anymore because of her short height.

"Alrighty, my turn?" Patty asks taking Mr. Giraffe from Liz, as she was the one to hold him while she stacked the cans. I nod.

We walk back into the living room and get back into our spots. Patty spins the bottle and it lands on herself.

"Spin again," I instruct. She complies and it lands on Maka.

"Okey dokie. Maka? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Maka answers after a minute.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"No. I have never cheated on a test," Maka says plainly. Maka spins the bottle and it points to Haruhi. "Haruhi, Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Dare."

"I dare you to trade clothes with the player to your right." Haruhi looks to her right. Misa is there. Her shoulders slump some. Misa is wearing a short black dress and fish net pani hose.

Haruhi sighs. "Fine. Come on Misa." They both walk to the bathroom and the door closes.

"So having fun?" I ask bored.

"I sure am! I haven't been to a sleepover in a long time," Nagisa says smiling. "I'll be right back." I nod and she walks to her bag. She pulls out a green Dango.

"Dango dango dango dango dango big dango family," she sings on her way back next to me.

The bathroom door opens and Haruhi and Misa walks out. Haruhi is wearing Misa's black short dress and Misa is wearing Haruhi's jeans and tank top. They sit down in the circle.

"My turn?" Haruhi asks. I nod and Haruhi spins like everyone else so far and surprisingly enough, it's aim is at me.

"KitKat, truth or dare?" Haruhi asks serious. Not that she wasn't ever before.

"Truth," I answer.

"Have you ever broke out of your house?"

"Well, there was this one time. Back in elementary. Um, mom wouldn't let me go to this one girl's party and I really wanted to go. So I went out my window and walked there only to see it was cancelled," I say disappointed. "So yes, I have." I sigh as I spin the bottle. I have to ask Nagisa now. "Nagisa? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked a teacher?"

"Hmm. Well. Not exactly. I mean I liked a teacher. He was a good teacher. He helped me with the drama club. But I can't really say I like liked a teacher." Nagisa blushes. She spins the bottle making it point to Liz. "So, Liz, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hold an ice cube in your hands until it melts."

"You're on!" Liz goes into the kitchen and pulls out an ice cube. She holds it in her hand and right away it starts melting. She walks back into the living room with goosebumps on her arms. She turns it fast and it shows Misa at the end of it. "Misa, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put as many jumbo marshmallows in your mouth as will fit."

Misa walks into the kitchen. She goes to the pantry in search for marshmallows. She finds some and pulls some out of the bag. "This isn't really ladylike. I wonder what Light would say if he saw me doing this?" Misa shrugs and stuffs her face with marshmallows. She can fit about three in her mouth. She chews them up trying not to choke.

"There," she says gasping. "I got it done."

"KitKat! Mom says you guys need to get in bed now!" my brother says walking into the kitchen. He stops for a moment and looks at Maka.

"Alright. Night, bub," I say walking him out of the room.

"Night," he says walking upstairs.

"Let us get settled into our pajamas!" I announce.

We all get on our pajamas and lay down watching _Impractical Jokers_.

Before long, we hear snoring. Nagisa has fallen asleep. Then, Patti and Liz fall asleep. Then Maka. Then Haruhi and Misa. Then finally, I fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I'll try not to let it happen again. I'll try and update once every two weeks. If that helps. Welp till next time, gummy bears! **


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**Hey guys. I was typing this and the computer crashed D: So, if it isn't very well written, it's because it crashed before I could save it. D: ANY way, I might have two or three more chapters and possibly an epilogue after this. What do yo**u think?

* * *

Chapter 4: Waking Up

I wake up and see that I'm the first to wake up. I look at the girls around me.

Either Misa or Haruhi is snoring faintly. They are still in each others clothes. Patty is clutching her giraffe by the neck.

-_Poor thing_- I think.

Liz is leaning against a wall. Her head bobs very time she breathes in. Maka is cuddling Nagisa's Dango and Nagisa is sleeping under a blanket and looks as if to be drooling.

I smile as I stand up. I try not to bump into Haruhi because she is right at my feet. I don't bump into her, but I step on her blanket, thus waking her up.

"Sorry," I say.

Haruhi yawns. "It's okay." She stands up and stretches. She yawns again. She looks at the T.V. Invader ZIM is on.

"Wanna eat? Or do you wanna wait until everyone wakes up?" I ask.

"Umm. I don't care."

"Okay." I sit down next to Maka who is on the couch. I don't bump into her and she stays asleep. "Wanna choose something to watch?"

"You choose," Haruhi replies.

"Okay." I leave it on Invader ZIM.

_"Gir! Come to the observatory!" Zim says. Gir's head pops out of ceiling._

_"Yeees?" Gir asks._

_"What have you done to the telescope?"_

_"Nothin'..."_

_"You haven't touched it? Something is broken and it's not your fault?"_

_"I know, I'm scared too!"_

I laugh bumping into Maka's arm. I look at her as she turns on her side. Her eyes slowly open.

"Soul, let me sleep," she says groggily. I laugh as she becomes more awake. "Oh, hi KitKat."

"Good morning, Maka," Haruhi says.

"Good morning, Haruhi," she answers. She lays back down from her sitting position. Her head on my shoulder.

"We will eat once everyone wakes up," I say.

"Okay." We look at the TV again.

_"The Earth has been stolen, Gir!" Zim says._

_"I like TV! Tell me a story about giant pigs! Yay!" Gir says._

_"No Gir, that's bad."_

_"Ah."_

_"Do you know what this means?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You don't really, do you?"_

_"Mmm."_

_"It means we won't get to destroy it! Our mission will be a total failure! Imagine the Irken army showing up and the entire planet is missing!"_

Liz's head bolts up. She looks around. "Good morning," she says standing. She walks over to me and Maka and sits on the other side of me. She looks at the TV.

_"The Earth is safe! I did it, Gir! Now let's go destroy it!"Zim says._

"Can we watch something else?" Liz asks looking at me.

"Sur-"

"Sis? Are you awake?" Patty asks waking up.

"Yes," Liz says. Patty looks over at Liz. She stumbles up and walks over to her sister. Patty sits on Liz's lap.

"Haruhi, you wanna come over and sit, too?" I ask looking at the lonely Haruhi.

"Sure." She gets up and takes a seat next to Maka who fell asleep on my shoulder. When Haruhi sits down, Maka wakes up again.

I grab the remote and change the channel to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air. Long ago, the 4 nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all 4 elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."_

"This alright?" I ask. Liz nods.

We watch that until everyone wakes up. Then we eat our breakfast in peace. By now it is about noon.

Everyone packs all of their things and puts them by the door.

"So what time did your parent and/or parents say they were coming to get you?" I ask kind of sad that they'll have to leave.

"Dad said he'd pick me up about four," Haruhi says. "But I'm not sure if the hosts would pick me up sooner."

"Same here," Nagisa says. "About the 4:00 thing."

"Light said he'd come and get me about 3:30," Misa says.

"Kid and Soul said 4:00," Maka says.

"So about three hours, huh?" I ask myself. "Okay. What do you wanna do?"

"Dance party!" Liz and Patti yell.

* * *

**Okay world! Or people who are reading this. ANY way, I hope you like it! As stated above, there might be only about two or three chapters left. D: Any ideas? Please tell me! If you want something to happen at the Dance party, tell me! I'd love to hear them and make them happen! Reveiw, like, favorite, follow, all that fun stuff. Well, till next time! Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Invader ZIM, Impractical Jokers, Ouran High School Host Club, Soul Eater, Clannad/After Story, Death Note or anything else in this story besides the story it self. Even though it would be pretty cool if I did!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dance Party

Chapter 5: Dance Party

We all agree on a play list. I play it.

Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_ plays and we start dancing. This would have to be the most fun I've had in a long time and I can tell the others feel the same.

I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see Haruhi. I cock my head at her.

"Yeah, Haruhi?"

"I'm really not a fan of dancing," she says. Even though she danced in _Ouran High School Host Club_, she isn't any good.

"That's okay. Just have fun." She smiles at me and sways back and forth. I smile and join her. I add arm and leg motions and she copies me. She adds more and I copy. Soon, everyone is doing our little dance.

After the song ends, the _Macarena _plays and we all dance.

Left hand down, right hand down. Left hand up, right hand up. Right hand, left shoulder. Left hand, right shoulder. Left side of head, right side of head. Right hand left hip. Left hand, right hip. Left hand, left hip. Right hand, right hip. Wiggle. Turn. Repeat.

After that song ends, _The Cupid Shuffle_ comes on. We all dance. We dance until we are sweating. We dance until we collapse.

* * *

**Hey! Okay, so my mistake. There are going to be 4-6 more chapters. Haha, yeah. At my school, we used to have dances and those songs would be like our 'School Dancing Song.' Or whatever. TWO chapters today guys. Hope ya like 'em! Any requests? Tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any song mentioned in this chapter. Though, I wish I did.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bye Misa

Chapter 6: Bye Misa

While dancing, we hear a knock on the front door. I look at the others sad.

I go to the door and two men stand there. They are hand cuffed together. One has light brown hair and the other has jet black hair.

"Misa, I think it's yours!" I call looking back inside. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Come in, come in!" I grab the black haired man's hand and pull them both in.

"Hi, I'm KitKat. Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand. The two look at me.

"Hi, KitKat. I'm Ryuuzaki. And this is Light," the black haired man says shaking my hand.

"Ah, you're the famous Light I've heard so much about." He looks at me with a pained look. "Any way, if you excuse me, I'll see what is taking Misa so long." I walk back into the living room and everyone is exchanging phone numbers.

Misa looks at me. "Ready. Bye guys."

Everyone says bye and we walk back to the door.

"Light! I missed you so much!" Misa says hugging Light. I feel short compared to the three before me.

"Bye, Misa," I say waving. She looks at me and hugs me.

"Bye, KitKat." The trio walk out the door. I close it back and walk to the living room.

"One down. Five to go."

* * *

**Okay, I'd like to thank Emily Sweetine for giving me wonderful information about the relationship of Liz and Patti. I always thought they were twins and I'm glad you corrected me! Thanks! Um, any ideas for the story? Tell me! I'd be thrilled to have them become reality. Review, follow, favorite. Till next time! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bye Haruhi

Chapter 7: Bye Haruhi

We all are talking when another knock is heard. I go to the door and look out the peep hole.

Six men of all different sizes stand there.

"It looks as if she's a commoner, too, Kaoru," a red haired twin says.

"Hey boss, maybe she'll always come here and ignore you if she already doesn't," the other twin says. Both snicker as I open the door.

I am about six inches taller than the shortest one. He looks as if to be in second grade.

"Hello," I curtsy. "Please, come in, come in," I say gesturing the inside.

"Thank you, Ms. KitKat We are here for Haruhi Fujioka," the man with glasses says.

I stop and look at him. "How'd you-? Nevermind. I'll be right back. In the mean time, talk to my brother," I say going to the bottom of the stairs. "Brother! Keep them company!" I yell.

"I don't wanna!" I hear him yell back.

"Please?"

"Fine!" He walks down the stairs a little angry.

I smile. "Thanks!" I walk back to the living room. "Haruhi, about six men are here for you."

She groans. "Fine. Bye guys," she says. She grabs her bag and walks back to the door with me.

"Haruhi! Did you have fun? Did they treat you right? Does daddy need to talk to them?" the blonde says.

"Sempi, stop treating me like your daughter," Haruhi says hiding behind me some.

"But you are my daughter, Haruhi!" he yells. I laugh and he notices me.

"Why hello, princess. How are you, my dear?" he asks. He comes close to my face.

"I- I am fine," I say feeling my face go red. "Now if y- you don't mind, I like me personal space." I back up until I'm against a wall. When he doesn't move, I look at Haruhi. "Haruhi!" I call.

"Sempi, leave her alone," Haruhi says grabbing my hand. She pulls me over to her.

He goes into a nearby corner and sulks. I laugh.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask looking at the other men.

"KitKat, these are the hosts," Haruhi says.

"Hosts. Host club. Host club. Ouran. Ouran!: I say looking at them. My face brightens up. "OMGummybears! You guys are the hosts!"

"Kit- chan, didn't Haru- chan just say that?" Hunny asks. I smile and walk to him.

"Yes, she did, Hunny," I say. "I'm sorry, but can I have a hug?" Hunny smiles and nods. I hug him and feel a smile on my face.

"Will you ever go to the host club, Kit- chan?" Hunny asks.

"Probably not," I say. "I really don't see a point to it. I have a just fine life with my mom, dad, brother, and sister. But, I do need to have you guys over sometime," I say to the Shadow King, Kyoya.

"We shall see, Ms KitKat," he says writing in his black book.

I smile as the twins wrap arms around my shoulders. "Hey, Hikaru, I wonder if we could get her into some clothes," Kaoru says.

"Yes, I wonder, too. But she is as flat chested as Haruhi," Hikaru says fingering the hem of my shirt. I blush wildly. They see my blush and smile wide.

"I would love it if you NOT make fun of me!" I say trying not to sound strained.

"Can we just leave now?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, mommy! Can we?" Tamaki asks standing up. Kyoya nods and they leave.

I sigh and mutter, "Four to go."

* * *

**Hey everyone! This chapter is kinda random. But that's what you get when you write about the hosts. Next, Nagisa is going, so, any ideas? I'd love to know them. Well, review, follow, favorite. Till next time, Peace out suckas!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bye Bye, Nagisa

**Chapter 8: Bye Bye Nagisa**

As I walk back to the living room, there is another knock on the door.

I sigh in frustration and walk back to the door. I open it.

Two men and a lady are there. One man has red hair and the other has blue. The lady has brown hair and looks a lot like Nagisa.

"I'm assuming you are here for Nagisa," I say. The lady nods. I gesture them inside. "I'll be back," I say. I walk back to the living room and call Nagisa. She and I walk back to the door.

"Tomoya, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"After a good round of baseball, Nagisa. After a good round of baseball," the red haired man says holding a baseball bat on his shoulder. He is smoking a cigarette.

"I'll be back, Akio. I forgot the bread in the car," the lady says walking back outside.

When he's sure she's gone, the red haired man leans over to me. "Whatever you do, don't eat Senai's bread."

"W -What is wrong with my bread?" I'm assuming Senai says.

"N -Nothing, Senai. I love your bread! Senai, please don't leave! See, I love your bread!" Akio says running after his wife while stuffing his mouth with bread.

"I'll see you some other time, KitKat!" Nagisa hollers pulling Tomoya behind her. They both run after the two leaving me laughing as I close the door.

"Okay," I say surpassing my laughs. "Three to go. Then they'll all be gone." I sigh and walk back to the living room and sit on the closet chair.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Welp, just wanted to say hi and if any character is OOC, I'm sorry. It has been a few months since I last saw Clannad. Planning on rewatching it as soon as I finish****_ This Ugly Yet Beautiful World_**** and ****_Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne_****. Welp, you know what to do. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Good-Bye's

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter nine.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Final Good bye's

"So, what do you plan on doing when we all leave?" Maka asks.

"Not quite too sure," I answer. "Maybe think of another time to have you all over again." I smile.

Right now, we are waiting for Kid and Soul to come and pick up Liz, Patti, and Maka. It has been about an hour since Nagisa left.

That meaning, Kid and Soul are late.

"Well, I'm sure Tsubaki would love to come over the next time," Patti says playing with my hand.

"Yeah, I was thinking on having more people come over. Maybe on my birthday or something," I say looking as Patti shoots my hand with her 'Mr. Giraffe gun' as she says.

"Better than ever, I guess," Liz says painting her nails. Again. "I wonder where Kid and Soul are. It's unlike them to be late."

"I agree. Maybe Black*Star stopped them," Maka suggests.

"Maybe," I agree. Then there is the expecting knock on the door. I stand up.

"Coming?" I ask. They nod and follow me to the door, where I open it revealing an albino and a reaper.

"Hey, Maka," Soul says looking past me to Maka.

"Maka Chop!" she says doing her signature chop. "Next time, don't be late." She crosses he arms over her flat chest.

"Kid, calm down," Liz says while Patti laughs.

I look at the reaper who is shaking about ready to explode in rage.

"Don't you dare, Kid- Kun," I say stepping over the passed out soul eater. "I know my house is 'asymmetrical garbage'. I have been planning on having you fix it sometime soon."

He relaxes a bit. "Right. Liz, Patti, father said when we come home, he has a mission for us. So, let's go." Kid summons Beelzebub and takes of with Soul, Maka, Liz, and Patti.

I sigh and walk back into the living room where there once was six young ladies. Now it's empty. I feel empty, too.

I sigh again and help my brother clean up.

* * *

**Hello, readers. You could technically say this is the end. But, I plan on having an epilogue. So, look forward to that.  
I hope you liked the story as much as I did writing it. Till next time! Piax.**


End file.
